Driving Lancer Crazy
by AnimationNut
Summary: Mr. Lancer is horrified when he has to teach Driver's Ed to Danny, Sam and Tucker. Chaos ensues. I don't own DP.


**Whew! 2 stories in one day...I'm on fire! Nah, just a really boring summer. Anyways, thanks for all wonderful reviews :D I really do love bugging Lancer. He He**

**Disclaimer: IDNODP**

**Driving Lancer Crazy**

Mr. Lancer walked down the halls of Casper High, eager to take the day off after a long night of grading. Unfortunately, Principle Ishiyama stopped him before he could get out the door.

"William, I know you were looking forward to a day off..."

_This is not going to go well for me. _Lancer thought grimly.

"...but could you possible fill in for the Drivers Ed teacher? He came down with the flu and couldn't come in today."

Lancer frowned. "Do I have a choice?"

Principle Ishiyama smiled. "Nope. Have fun."

_How bad could it be? _Lancer thought as he headed toward the parking lot, where the student car was. _At least Daniel and his friends will out of my-OH NO!"_

As he stepped out into the bright sunlight, he came upon Danny, Tucker and Sam leaning against the beat-up student car.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer." Danny greeted.

"Are you our Drivers Ed teacher?" Sam asked with a grin as the three came up to him.

"Better him than Ms. Testlaff...I think she has it out for me."

"Well, duh, Tuck. You dropped a 20-pound weight on her foot!"

The three teens seemed oblivious to the horror Lancer felt. With an inward groan, he faced the three teens.

"All right, calm down. We need to get through this before lunch, so who's going first?"

"Me!" Tucker shouted as he shoved Sam and bee-lined for the driver's seat.

"No, me!" Danny tackled Tucker to the pavement and scrambled to the vehicle.

"Screw you!" Sam cried, grabbing Danny's ankle and pulling him down.

Lancer stared at the three wrestling teens, each punching and clawing in a desperate attempt to get to the driver's seat. Indeed, this was not going to end well.

"Pride and Prejudice, stop! Manson, you first."

A triumphant Sam leapt from the ground, scratches and bruises covering her face and arms. "Losers!" She shouted as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Favouritism!" Tucker cried as he and Danny climbed into the back seat.

Lancer groaned. Ms. Manson seemed the least likely of the three to crash into a lamppost or falling asleep at the wheel. He shuddered at the sudden images and slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Ok, Ms. Manson. What do you do first?"

Sam grinned. "Easy. Seatbelt, mirrors, all that crap." She proceeded to do that...er, crap.

"Um...right. Now what?" Lancer asked wearily.

Sam gripped the wheel and raised her boot. Lancer glanced in panic. "Ms. Manson, what-"

"Floor it!" Sam cheered as she tore out of the school's parking lot.

"Burn rubber!" cheered Tucker and Danny from the back seat.

Lancer gripped the sides of his seat, knuckles white. "Ms. Manson, slow down!"

Sam ignored him as she rounded the corner, bouncing off the curb, causing Lancer to smack his head of the roof.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Lancer shouted as Sam missed a run-in with a red Mercedes. She stuck her head out the window. "Road hog!" Sam screamed.

Lancer gasped. "Eyes on the road, Ms. Manson!"

Sam leaned back in her seat. "Oops!" She slammed the brakes seconds before a collision course with a...ugh, lamppost.

"Ms. Manson, your turn is over!"

Sam sighed. "Oh, all right."

Tucker jumped up. "My turn!"

He climbed into the front, jostling Sam as they tried to get past each other. Lancer winced as Sam`s combat boot knocked his chin.

Tucker hopped into the driver's seat. `Now, Mr. Foley-``

Lancer was cut off by the sound of screeching tires as Tucker took off back on the road.

"Watch out, Mr. Foley!" Lancer cried.

"Sorry." The car slowed down. Tucker did a double-take at the blonde on the sidewalk. He honked the horn and wolf whistled.

"Mr. Foley!" Lancer snapped. "Pay att-"

The word was cut off as they hit a bump and all four hit their heads off the roof.

Sam turned and looked out the back windshield. "You killed a squirrel! Murderer!"

"Big deal! There are tons of them out there." Danny said.

Sam scowled. "How would you like it if I mowed you down with a big rig?"

Lancer groaned. "Ann of Green Gables. Foley, back. Fenton, your turn."

Danny cheered as he and Tucker traded places.

"No-" was all Lancer got out before Danny roared back onto the street.

"All right!" Danny whooped. He narrowly missed a pedestrian crossing. Sam stuck her head out the window and screamed, "Hey, we're driving here!"

Danny turned around. "Some people have no manners."

"MR. FENTON! LOOK OUT!" Lancer shouted.

Danny whirled around a second too late. The car crashed into a cement pole. Coughing, everyone piled out of the smoking wreck. Lancer eyed his students for any injuries, and was relieved when they had none. "Perfect. Now, how do you suppose I explain this?"

Danny looked thoughtful. "We swerved to avoid hitting a cow."

Sam smiled."We're in the middle of town, Danny. The only cow here is Tucker."

Tucker gasped. "I resent that!"

Lancer shook his head. "I'm going to find a payphone to call a tow truck. I left my cell at school."

"Do we pass?" Tucker asked eagerly.

For the first time that day, Mr. Lancer laughed.

Same frowned. "I don't get what's so funny..."

**Poor Lancer :( oh well...there's more torture to come ;) Bye byee!**


End file.
